culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Sweet Thing (David Bowie song)
| Cover = | track_no = 3, 4, 5 | Recorded = Olympic Studios, London January 1974 | Genre = | Length = 8:50 "Sweet Thing" – 3:38 "Candidate" – 2:39 "Sweet Thing" (Reprise) – 2:31 | Writer = David Bowie | Label = RCA | Producer = David Bowie | prev = "Diamond Dogs" | prev_no = 2 | next = "Rebel Rebel" | next_no = 6 | Misc = }} "Sweet Thing" or "Sweet Thing/Candidate/Sweet Thing (Reprise)" is a suite of songs written by David Bowie for the album Diamond Dogs. Recorded in January 1974, the piece comprises the songs "Sweet Thing" and "Candidate" and a one-verse reprise of "Sweet Thing." In the opening line, "Sweet Thing" contains the lowest note Bowie had recorded in a studio album (C2) until "I Took a Trip on a Gemini Spacecraft" for the album Heathen (2002), where he growled the word "Well" (G1) towards the end of the song. Bowie recorded a track with the same title, "Candidate" – but no musical similarity to the Diamond Dogs song "Candidate" and only a few words of lyrics in common – during the first several days of January 1974.Kevin Cann (2010). Any Day Now - David Bowie: The London Years: 1947-1974: p.318 It was unavailable until 1990 when it was released as a bonus track on the Rykodisc reissue of Diamond Dogs; it also appeared on the bonus disc of the 30th Anniversary Edition of Diamond Dogs in 2004. "Tragic Moments/Zion/Aladdin Vein" A track now referred to as "Zion" has also appeared on bootlegs under the titles "Aladdin Vein", "Love Aladdin Vein", "A Lad in Vein","The Complete David Bowie: Zion". Nicholas Pegg (2000). Op Cit: pp.249-250 and "A Lad in Vain".[http://www.algonet.se/~bassman/bootlegs/91/naw.html Naked & Wired at Bassman's David Bowie Page] Incorporating parts reminiscent of "Aladdin Sane" and what would become "Sweet Thing (Reprise)" on Diamond Dogs, this instrumental piece was generally thought to have been recorded during the Aladdin Sane sessions at Trident Studios early in 1973. However a recent estimate places it alongside recordings for Pin Ups later that year, as a preview of Bowie's next original work, leading author Nicholas Pegg to suggest that it "perhaps ought to be regarded more as a Diamond Dogs demo than an Aladdin Sane out-take". A 1973 article about Bowie recording Pinups in France accurately describes the song, which seems to confirm Pegg's theory: }} Personnel *David Bowie: Vocals, Guitar, Sax, Mellotron, Moog synthesizer *Mike Garson: Piano *Herbie Flowers: Bass Guitar *Aynsley Dunbar: Drums *Tony Visconti: Production Live versions A live version (which also included "Candidate" and "Sweet Thing (Reprise)") from the Diamond Dogs Tour was released on David Live. Another live recording from the same tour was released on the semi-legal album A Portrait in Flesh. In one live version in the first line, Bowie sings a step higher than C2, and a little more clearly. Some skeptics have accused Bowie of "studio tinkering" to enhance his range, but this is proof that he is capable of singing a C2. Cover versions * Morel – on the album The Death of the Paperboy (2008), on Disc-0 of the two-disc set. This is a cover of the complete trilogy of "Sweet Thing"/"Candidate"/"Sweet Thing (Reprise)", as it appears on Diamond Dogs and David Live. * Joan as Police Woman – on the album Real Life (2006), on additional tracks of the 2-CD edition. This cover includes "Sweet Thing" and the reprise. * Awaken – on the album Party in Lyceum's Toilets (2001). This is a cover of only the "Sweet Thing" song proper. * Paper Jones – on the album Life Beyond Mars: Bowie Covered (2008). This is a cover of only the "Sweet Thing" song proper. Notes External links * Category:David Bowie songs Category:1974 songs Category:Songs written by David Bowie Category:Song recordings produced by David Bowie